Criminally In Love
by ILovePaul-Damon
Summary: So what happens when Alexandria Rivera, Bella's cousin comes down to La Push to help her with her wedding? She meets the infamous Paul Dixon.Fast forward a few months and we have the story of modern day Bonnie and Clyde. WARNING: CONTAINS DRUG USE, DRINKING, KILLINGS, ROBBERIES, FIGHTING AND SEX


"Mason, We are gonna get caught." Sophia protested as he started to unbutton her shirt. The two hormonal teens were at a typical high school party when things got heated.

"Sophia, don't worry. No one in their right mind would be out here this late." He reassured her as he kissed and sucked his way down her neck. With trembling fingers, he began to unbutton her jean skirt.

"Oh Mason." Sophia moaned loudly. He was just about to pull her skirt down when a voice interrupted them

"Well, Well, Well. What do we have here?" A deep, masculine voice taunted. HE was leaning against a near by tree wearing a smirk. At 2 in the morning , he was barley visible especially while he was wearing all black. Black tee, black leather jacket, jeans and black Jordans.

Sophia gasped and moved to cover herself up as Mason pulled away, glaring at the mysterious man.

"Look buddy. We were kind of in the middle of something so could you leave?" Mason said being the tough, macho guy he was.

"Kids these days are so inexperienced." The mystery man said lighting up a joint, that was hanging from his mouth. He stood with so much confidence it came off as cockiness.

"Honey, don't be mean. It's not his fault that he isn't as experience as you were in high school." A soft woman's voice said from the other side of the car.

Mason looked to his right and saw Sophia being held at the neck by a pretty brunette woman.

"Let her go now." Mason demanded trying to get Sophia free.

"Who the fuck do you think you are talking to my beautiful girlfriend like that?" The mystery man hissed as he put something cold and hard against Mason's temple. A gun.

"Now the both of you are going to slowly exit the car." The brunette woman said slowly and soft voice.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Sophia cried as she closed the car door, putting her hands up and slowly walking to stand next to Mason.

"Well have you heard of Alexandria Rivera and Paul Dixon? The Modern Day Bonnie and Clyde? " The Brunette asked with a knowingly smirk on her face. She glanced over at the mysterious man who was searching the car.

"Y-ye-yess." Sophia answered back, looking scared. Sophia looked over at Mason, who was trying to calm her down.

"I got a secret for you," The Brunette said before mock looking around before leaning towards Sophia, "That's us." She whispered before she laughed loudly.

"Baby, everything good?" Alexandria yelled over to Paul, as he searched through the car. Occasionally, he would throw out a few items but other than that he looked concentrated.

"Yeah babe. Are you ready to do this?" Paul told Alexandria as he walked over to her, pulling her in his arms.

"Definatley." She whispered up at him, pulling him down to give him a searing kiss. Mason looked over at Sophia and whispered to her, "I love you."

Paul and Alexandria pulled away, facing the young couple with straight faces and pull their triggers. Mason and Sophia fell to the dirt road holding hands.

Paul walked over to the car and started it up, while Alexandria stayed behind to look at the now dead young couple. There were moments like these where she regretted killing, and robbing but when she realized who she was killing and robbing with the guilt faded. She was doing all of this with the man she loves, to have a life that he wants for her. He wants her to have everything and more, he wants to treat her better than her father treated her, better than his old man treated his mother. He may seem like a cold hearted killer but he loved her unconditionally. He would do anything for her, kill for her, steal for her and that is exactly what he was doing.

She slowly lowered herself to the ground beside the couple and wrote, 'Forever, A and P,' with a heart.

"Baby, come on. Lets get the hell out of here." Paul said from the driver side of the car. She looked up at him and smiled before walking over to his side and giving him a passionate kiss and climbing into the car beside him.


End file.
